nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: Battle on the ARK
Disney Heroes Episode: Battle on the ARK Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, our Heroes were about to put the Fake Chaos Emerald into the ARK's Eclipse Cannon when Dr. Eggman captured Amy Rose and demands the real Chaos Emerald when he tricked Sonic. But the blue hedgehog got to safety, so he's plans to put the fake Emerald into the cannon before it fires. But first, he must battle Shadow along the way to the Cannon. Plus Ann Possible discovers that the Bio-Lizard has the Space Infinity Stone. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with Ann Possible, Sonic & Spider-Man entering the Eclipse Cannon's Control Room finding the Holder where the 6 Chaos Emeralds are secured, Sonic is about to place the Fake Chaos Emerald in when Dr. Eggman contacts them and asks to report to the Upper Control Room or else. 5 minutes later, Ann, Spider-Man & Sonic arrived to the Upper Control Room where they see Venom & Dr. Eggman captured Amy Rose, they demand Sonic to hand over the Chaos Emerald and they'll set Amy free. Sonic walks to the enemy but then without warning, Dr. Eggman seals Sonic into a Escape Pod Holder as he plans to blow it up once it's launched out of the Colony, then it got launched. On the Escape Pod Holder as it flies fast, Sonic uses the Fake Chaos Emerald by 'Chaos Control' and he teleports back into the ARK before the Escape Pod exploded. Back on the ARK, Amy becomes sad that Sonic didn't survived the explosion and Tails attacks Dr. Eggman with his 'Tornado Battle Vehicle' as Sora & Kairi destroys Venom's wave of Heartless. Dr. Eggman get defeated but he takes the Chaos Emerald as he walks slowly for the Eclipse Cannon and Venom teleports for the Death Star. Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Space Colony ARK's Eclipse Cannon's Control Room, Ann Possible, Sonic & Spider-Man is about to put the fake Chaos Emerald into the Holder where the 6 Chaos Emeralds are held) Ann Possible: 'Now all we gotta do is place it into the Holder, and the Eclipse Cannon will be destroyed' (Tails): 'All right, Sonic. Now place the fake Emerald on the Holder and our mission will be accomplished' (Dr. Eggman): (He tells Ann, Sonic & Spider-Man something) 'There's been a change of plans, now I want you to meet me at the Control Room, or else' (Then the Walkie-Talkie is turned off) Sonic: 'Uh-oh, we better get to the Control Room before something bad happens' Spider-Man: 'We got about 45 minutes left before the Cannon fires' Ann Possible: 'Then we should confront Dr. Eggman, he has Amy Rose & Tails with him captured' (Then head for the Control Room) (At the large Control Room, Venom & Dr. Eggman shows up cornering Amy Rose) Amy Rose: 'Dr. Eggman!' Venom: 'Now I'm gonna say this once...tell me where I can find the 7th Chaos Emerald' (Ann Possible, Spider-Man & Sonic arrived to the large Control Room where Venom & Dr. Eggman is holding Amy Rose hostage) Dr. Eggman: 'You manage to arrive in time. Now here's my offer, hand over the Chaos Emerald and I'll set Amy free' Ann Possible: 'I have no idea what you're up to, but we're not letting Venom take over Earth' Venom: 'Just hand him the Emerald and back off' Sonic: (He walks towards Dr. Eggman) 'You have turned into a full-time villain' (But then Venom press a button and the Capsule traps Sonic) Spider-Man: 'Venom, what is this you're planning!?' Dr. Eggman: 'You thought you could trick us with the Fake Emerald? Well, not really' Venom: 'Once I launch the Capsule from the ARK and when 60 seconds expires, Kaboom!' Sonic: (He tells the Team something) 'I'm counting on you, guys. And Amy...take care of yourself' Dr. Eggman: 'Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog' (Then the Capsule launches from the ARK) (On the Capsule, Sonic remembers something that Tails taught him about the Fake Chaos Emerald) (Tails): 'It has the same wavelength and properties, but it's less powerful than the real one' Sonic: 'This might work. (He grabs the Fake Chaos Emerald) Chaos Control!' (Then he teleports with 10 seconds left before the Capsule explodes) Dr. Eggman: (He sees the Capsule explodes) 'Farewell, Sonic. My strong rival' Amy Rose: (Sobs) 'Sonic!' Venom: 'Now if you could just hand over the real Chaos Emerald, I'll spare your lives' Kairi: 'This has gone too far! (She & Sora pulls out the Keyblade) We'll just stop you from succeeding' Dr. Eggman: (After he got beaten) 'No...I can't lose to the Team' (At a hallway, Ann Possible, Knuckles & Spider-Man finds Sonic after he used Chaos Control to escape the Capsule before it exploded) (Cannon countdown: 21 Minutes & 7 seconds) Ann Possible: 'Sonic, I'm glad you made it to safety with Chaos Control' Sonic: 'The Fake Emerald came in handy' Spider-Man: 'But at least we stopped Dr. Eggman' Sonic: 'I hate to ask but could you help them? This is our last chance... the fake Emerald I got it. Before the cannon fires, I'll slam dunk it in there' Knuckles: 'Then we must hurry, time is short' (At the Space Colony ARK's long Hallway, Sonic is seen standing near the way to the cannon] countdown: 5 Minutes & 44 seconds) Shadow: (He walks up beside Sonic) 'You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space.' Sonic: (He starts walking slowly as well) 'You know what I can say... I die hard. You actually saved me, you know' Shadow: 'It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could have activated the Chaos Control using an Emerald that's fake. (He and Sonic start to run faster) So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway? Sonic: 'What you see is what you get, that is why I'm just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.' (Then he & Shadow run at their top speed) Shadow: 'I see. But you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!' Narrator: (Closing Lines) 'The Team has destroyed the Eclipse Cannon on the ARK and defeated Dr. Eggman including Shadow, but the 7th Chaos Emerald is placed on the Cannon's Core and a 'Warning' sign appears on the screen. Can our Team figure out a way to save the Earth? Find out on the next episode of Disney Heroes' (Preview of Next Episode) Narrator: 'On the next episode of Disney Heroes, it's Do-or-Die as the Heroes knew the shocking truth that the ARK is about to strike Earth. Ann Possible & her Team has a plan to destroy the Final Hazard and collect the Space Infinity Stone, plus Sonic & Shadow transform into their Super Form with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but Ann's plan leaves no room for error. It's going down to the wire, folks! It's a free-for-all action and the race against the Clock as the Heroes attack the Final Hazard in order to save Earth on the next episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery [[Category:Live Action/Animation] Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Space Travel Category:Teamwork Category:Hope Category:Drama